In order to meet wireless data traffic demands that have increased after system commercialization, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system. In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, an implementation of the 5G communication system in a mmWave band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive MIMO, Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna are discussed to mitigate a propagation path loss in the mmWave band and increase a propagation transmission distance. Further, the 5G communication system has developed technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device to Device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and received interference cancellation to improve the system network. In addition, the 5G system has developed Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes such as Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA).
Meanwhile, the Internet has been evolved to the Internet of Things (IoT) network that exchanges and process information between distributed components such as objects and the like in a human-oriented connection network in which humans generate and consume information. An Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which a big data processing technology through a connection with a cloud server or the like is combined with the IoT technology has emerged. In order to implement the IoT, technical factors such as a sensing technique, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required, and thus technologies such as a sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M), Machine Type Communication (MTC), and the like for a connection between objects are recently researched. In an IoT environment, through collection and analysis of data generated in connected objects, an intelligent Internet Technology (IT) service to create a new value for the human's life may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields such as a smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car, connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, high health care service, and the like through the convergence of the Information Technologies (ITs) and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts to apply the 5G communication to the IoT network are made. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M), and Machine Type Communication (MTC) are implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antenna schemes. The application of a cloud RAN as the big data processing technology may be an example of convergence of the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
Due to the development and popularization of wireless communication technologies, a currently commonly used frequency spectrum has reached saturation. Accordingly, interest in a wireless communication technology using a super-high frequency such as spectrums other than the commonly used frequency spectrum, for example, a millimeter wave spectrum has increased.